


It Worked Out Pretty Well, Actually

by serenityxdragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (and succeeds), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, ENTIRELY FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Shippy Fluff, alex tries to set up kara and lena, mon-el appears briefly just so i can crush him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityxdragon/pseuds/serenityxdragon
Summary: Kara brings Lena along to the Annual Christmas Gathering of Friends. Alex, seeing how smitten they are with each other, decides to do something about it. Lena is more than happy to go along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine.

The doorbell rang.

  


Alex jumped up from the couch, a happy grin on her face. Kara was five minutes early. She took the time to look through the peephole, making sure she knew who it was. Kara, pressing over the top of her glasses, beamed and waved.  _ X-ray vision,  _ Alex thought wryly.

  


She opened the door, letting her sister in. “Merry Christmas!” Kara said, that smile plastered on her face. “Uh- by the way, Lena is coming. Over. She's coming over. Because, I invited her, and she doesn't have anything to do and if she isn't here, with us, then she would just stay in her office and no one should stay in their office on Christmas day and she just looked so happy when I came in to wish her Merry Christmas that I couldn't leave her there and she's coming up the stairs now with the- the- the boxes!”

  


Alex raised her eyebrows. “Don't get so flustered, Kara. You know I'm bringing  _ my  _ girlfriend over.”

  


“She's not my girlfriend!” Kara said, her face wrinkling up in that way that it does when she's clearly not telling the full truth.

  


“Who's not whose girlfriend?” Lena said, moving past Kara with a stack of labeled boxes and gift wrapped presents in her arms.

  


“Maggie,” Alex said smoothly. “She's coming over in an hour.”

  


“You'd better not make me a third wheel,” Kara said.

  


“If you don't want to be a third wheel, maybe you should find someone to date,” Alex said, looking pointedly at Lena.

  


“We can be third wheels together,” Lena said, giving her the sunny smile she reserved for Kara Danvers.

  


“Uhhh. Uh huh.”

  


“Kara, did you bring decorations for the tree?”

  


“Yes! The boxes are over there. You haven’t decorated the tree at all?” Kara said, flapping her hands excitedly.

  


“There was a box labeled ‘tree’ on the bottom of this stack,” Lena said, finally bending over to put the boxes on the floor. “Kara, would you give me your keys? There was still a box or two in the car.”

  


“Yeah!” Kara said, fishing them out of her pocket and tossing them to Lena.

  


She caught them, then turned on her heel and went straight back through the door.

  


“You made her carry all the boxes?” Alex said incredulously.

  


“I- she offered!”

  


“You let her carry all the boxes?”

  


“She said she works out.”

  


“Kara, you’re Supergirl!”

  


Kara messed with her glasses, laughing awkwardly. “She kind of insisted.”

  


Alex put her hands on her hips. “You have Lena Luthor wrapped around your little finger. What a player,” she teased.

  


Kara looked away, her face turning red. “Uh, decorations.”

  


“Right.”

  


They moved the box of decorations out from under the other boxes, and Kara took out several tangled strings of lights. “This’d be easier to fix if I could use my powers.”

  


“I’ll keep an eye out for Lena,” Alex said, extremely unwilling to untangle them manually.

  


As Alex walked to the door, Kara made quick use of her super speed. “Done!”

  


“Just in time. Here she comes.”

  


Kara smoothed her clothes as Lena walked through the door. “Sorry for taking so long. I brought cookies.”

  


“Where did they come from?” Kara said, gasping as she lifted them off the other boxes.

  


“Remember that bag we stopped by my apartment for? It wasn’t just your present.”

  


“You got me a present?”

  


“I was planning on stopping by after dinner,” Lena said, biting her lip. Kara’s eyes widened. Alex noticed. “Thanks for inviting me to the festivities.”

  


“No problem! The more merrier! You know I love your company.”

  


Alex coughed subtly behind her. It sounded suspiciously like “girlfriend.”

  


“Do you need water?” Kara said, turning up her smile to a blinding wattage. “A cough drop, maybe?”

  


Alex rolled her eyes and headed to the fridge, opening it to stare at the half-empty bottom shelf. “Kara, where’s my beer?”

  


Kara’s head tilted to the side. “You know when you were waiting for Lena?” She waited for Alex to catch the meaning of her words. “I hid it. Anyway! Who wants to help decorate the tree?”

  


“I’m assuming these lights are for the tree?” Lena said, stooping over to pick them up. 

  


“Yes! Just- don’t tangle them, please.”

  


“Kara, I’m an engineer.”

  


“Yes- well- okay.”

  


Alex headed past Kara to help Lena with the lights, pausing to whisper in her ear, “oh, Kara, she’s an  _ engineer, _ ” in a way that was less a statement of fact and more of an innuendo.

  


“You look flushed, Kara, are you drinking enough?” Lena said, genuine concern etched into her face.

  


“I’m- I guess I- uh, I’m thirsty,” she said awkwardly.

  


“Yeah you are,” Alex said.

  


“When is Maggie coming here? I’m suddenly looking forward to being a third wheel.”

  


“You’re not going to be a third wheel, you have Lena.”

  


“I don’t think that came across the way you intended,” Lena said, looking up from where she was stringing lights around the tree.

  


“Oops,” Alex said without sounding remotely apologetic.

  


“Kara, can you help me with the star?” Lena said, finishing with the lights and not quite tall enough to reach the top of the tree.

  


“Uh, yes,” Kara said, pushing her glasses up her nose. “I can- I can- uh, get a chair.”

  


“You don’t have a step stool?”

  


“Right. Chair is closer.” She dragged it over and stepped up on it, taking the star from Lena and affixing it to the top of the tree.

  


The chair wobbled, and Lena offered her a hand to help her. Kara blushed as she jumped down. “I don’t think I mentioned, I love the sweater,” Lena said, her eyes scanning the festive red and green monstrosity.

  


Kara gave a nervous laugh and pushed her glasses up her nose. “It’s a tradition,” she explained.

  


“I approve.”

  


“You know, we have ornaments,” Kara said, pointing to the box the lights had come from.

  


“Great. Want to get started?”

  


“When else would we- I mean, of course I- that was the plan,” she finished, undeniably flustered. 

  


Lena grinned, taking several shiny glass baubles out of the bubblewrap packaging. Kara took out glass icicles to hang them on the branches. For a while, the only sound was the swish of branches and mumbled suggestions of placement as they, helped by Alex, manhandled ornaments onto the tree.

  


“Done!” Kara declared, putting a final bell on the tree. Lena tapped it and it jingled. The sound made Lena unexpectedly warm.

  


“You two want to help put these presents under the tree?” Alex said, now struggling with the bulk of the bags Lena had brought in.

  


Kara zoomed over, maybe a little bit too fast, and took a stack of boxes to place under the tree. “When is Maggie going to be over?” she asked, helping Lena set down an especially heavy box.

  


“Half an hour,” Alex said.

  


“Right. Right, I forgot. Sorry.” Kara’s nose wrinkled

  


“Of course,” Alex said. “While we wait, what do you both want to do?”

  


Lena and Kara glanced at each other. “Do you have boardgames?” Lena asked.

  


“Boardgames?” Alex said, pausing to give it a thought. “Yes. Um, we have monopoly-”

  


“I deal with capitalism enough in my job,” Lena said, another rare smile gracing her lips. Kara’s face reddened slightly as her eyes dipped down to the smile. Yup, definitely just the smile. No other reason she would be staring at Lena’s lips-

  


“We have the game of life,” Alex said.

  


“I never understood that game,” Kara said. “It’s so boring.”

  


“It was the only game my mother agreed to play,” Lena said. “I detested it. The only bright spot choosing the pink pegs for my spouse and children and watching her scowl.” Her face went slightly gleeful as she said, “She would always tell me that it was unrealistic that I would have only daughters, and I told her that my wife and I were adopting.”

  


“That’s amazing,” Kara said firmly. “You’re amazing.”

  


Lena laughed. Kara felt herself getting gayer by the second. “I rebelled in what ways I could.”

  


“So, not that one,” Alex said. “Clue?”

  


“That’s no fun with only three people.”

  


“Twister?” Alex said, looking at Kara with a pointed expression. “I could spin.”

  


“That’s- that’s also no fun with only three people,” Kara said, red rising to her cheeks.

  


“Do you have cards?” Lena asked. “We could play something simple.”

  


“Yes I do!” Alex said. “Let me go get that.” She went to go get a deck from the game cupboard.

  


“Do you all know how to play bs?” Lena said, shuffling the cards. They all nodded, sitting around the coffee table and taking the cards as she dealt them out.

  


By the time Maggie Sawyer showed up, Lena had soundly whooped their asses.

  


“You’re sure you aren’t cheating?” Kara said when Alex had gone to get the door.

  


“Are  _ you _ ?” Lena said in response, keeping a rather unnecessary amount of eye contact. “I’ve got to keep my air of mystery somehow.”

  
Kara could have sworn Lena winked, but that would be ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated. thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang appears and they play never have I ever for an entire chapter because I'm the author and I can do that. Alex continues to be an annoying sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert repeated chants of "I'm the author I do what I want" here*
> 
> beta'd by RadioactivePaws. thanks friendo

“Maggie!” Alex said, softening visibly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

Picking up on Alex’s annoyed face, Maggie asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Lena’s trying to kill my Christmas joy by winning at cards.”

 

“Sounds fun,” Maggie said, looking over. “Wait- Lena, Lena? Lena Luthor? Was I going to get a warning that the most intimidatingly attractive woman in National City was going to be here?”

 

“I, uh,” Alex couldn’t form a response.

 

“I’m flattered,” Lena said, actually sounding rather flattered.

 

“Don’t worry, Danvers, you’re my favorite,” Maggie said, going up on her tiptoes to give her girlfriend a kiss. When she broke the kiss, she took Alex’s hand. “Are we going to keep playing cards?”

 

“No!” Kara and Alex said unanimously. Lena grinned.

 

Alex led Maggie over to the couch, sitting down so their knees were touching. Maggie leaned over until she could rest her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex put her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders.

 

“I feel so left out,” Kara grumbled, hopping onto the end of the couch away from the couple.

 

Lena moved next to her, putting her arm around Kara’s shoulders and smiling at her. “Better?”

 

Kara was too flustered to speak. She nodded. Lena knew very well what she was doing to the poor girl.

 

Alex caught Kara’s gaze and winked.

 

They managed light conversation for the next half hour, mostly of work and getting to know each other. Maggie had a few cop stories that had them hanging on to her every word. Lena had a few family stories that had Kara slightly concerned for Lena’s mental health, considering Lena was smiling throughout every distressing detail.

 

Kara pulled Lena closer to her. Lena seemed more at ease when Kara would cuddle into her, and Kara was definitely okay with cuddling.

 

James and Winn arrived at the same time, carrying three gifts each and a large bag. As soon as Winn saw Lena, his face fell.

 

 _Of course,_ Lena thought, her stomach sinking. _He must not be comfortable being so close to a Luthor._

 

“I didn’t know you were coming, so I didn’t get a present,” he said, crestfallen, and her mood was restored.

 

“That’s quite alright,” she said. “I didn’t know I would be seeing any of you until this morning, so I neglected to get presents for you also.” This statement lightened the mood, although they all expressed their apologies. For the first time since she was three, Lena almost felt like she had a real family.

 

The two men put their stuff down by the tree and pulled up chairs by the coffee table.

 

“Let’s play a game!” Alex said.

 

“What?” James said.

 

“Never have I ever.”

 

“We are not getting out the alcohol,” Kara said sternly. “This is going to be a sober holiday. Understood?”

 

Alex rolled her eyes, pulling Maggie closer to herself.

 

“We don’t need alcohol to play never have I ever,” Maggie said, looking around at them. “We can just play with fingers. Whoever loses all ten fingers first loses. Or wins, really. Depends on how you look at it.”

 

“Never have I ever played this game since I was in high school,” James said. “Until now.”

 

Everyone put down a finger except James and Lena. “What, I had no friends,” she said.

 

“Are we going in a circle?” Winn said.

 

“Yes, Winn,” James said. “Your turn.”

 

“Never have I ever,” Winn said, “handcuffed someone.” He glanced over at Maggie, who was of course the first to admit it, then watched as everyone put down a finger. He nodded. That was reasonable- what with Kara being Supergirl, Alex being an agent, Maggie being a cop, James being the Guardian, and Lena being-

 

“Lena!” Kara said, looking at her with confusion. “When have you-”

 

Lena winked. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks- not all that hard, but it sure was impressive to watch.

 

“You’re a little, um, red,” Winn pointed out.

 

Alex had buried her head in Maggie’s hair to stifle her laughter.

 

“My turn,” Lena said. “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

 

“What? No fair!” Kara said. “Everyone’s done that.”

 

“Lena hasn’t,” Maggie said, putting down a finger.

 

“Never have I ever kissed an alien,” Kara said quickly. Winn, James and Maggie all lost a finger. Lena looked impressed.

 

“How would I know?” Lena asked.

 

“Never have I ever kissed an alien knowing they were an alien,” Kara amended.

 

“Never have I ever fantasized about supergirl,” Alex said, looking at Kara smugly.

 

“Beginning to regret this ‘sober christmas’ thing,” Kara said.

 

With some noises of complaints, James, Winn and Lena all confessed.

 

“Lena!” Kara said, looking quite shocked.

 

“She’s an attractive woman,” Lena said, staring at Kara in such an intense way that Kara wondered who Lena was talking about.

 

“Never have I ever eaten a candy apple,” Maggie said.

 

Kara looked at her, horrified. “Never? Never ever?”

 

Maggie smiled. “Never ever.”

 

“Never have I ever worn lipstick to impress a girl,” James said. He looked over at Lena, who had only lost two fingers thus far.

 

“Why do you think I wear it?” Lena said. Kara’s eyes flickered to her lips.

 

“Love the color on you,” Kara said, trying to be smooth.

 

“Then I suppose it works.”

 

“Okay, so, what counts as impressing?” Winn asked.

 

James laughed. “Wearing it in the hopes that she’ll notice you.”

 

Winn lowered a finger.

 

“Well, in hindsight-” Alex said. Maggie bumped her with her shoulder.

 

“I can’t believe you’re losing,” James told Winn.

 

“ _Am_ I losing, or am I _winn_ ing?” It took everyone a moment to realize he had made a pun. Everyone groaned.

 

“Never have I ever been the boss of a really large company,” Winn said. “James. Lena.”

 

“You’re just jealous,” Lena said.

 

“I’m- that’s- irrelevant,” he stammered.

 

“Never have I ever used an interview as an excuse to see someone,” Lena said, turning to Kara, who blushed.

 

“What counts as an interview?” Alex asked.

 

“Saying you need to ask someone questions.”

 

James shook his head.

 

“I’m not losing anymore!” Winn said, now with the same number of fingers as both James and Alex.

 

“Never have I ever gone through a punk phase,” Kara said, locking eyes with Alex. “Fight me.”

 

Alex sighed. “I would have paid to see that,” Maggie said.

 

Lena put down one of her own fingers. “It was, like, a month,” Lena protested as Kara gave her a _‘really?’_ look.

 

“Never have I ever had a crush on Kara,” Alex said.

 

Kara looked at her wide-eyed. “No, you-”

 

“I’m playing to win,” Alex said. “And look! I just got 3 people to lose a finger.”

 

Kara looked over at Lena. Lena looked over at Kara. “You are the kindest, most selfless person I’ve ever met,” Lena said finally, tucking a strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “And you’re _super_ gorgeous. Of course I like you.”

 

James and Winn looked at each other. Winn sighed. “Join the club, Lena.”

 

“Never have I ever worn knee high socks,” Maggie said, breaking the tension.

 

“Punk phase,” Alex said. Lena seconded that one.

 

“They were cute,” Kara mumbled to herself.

 

Alex only had two fingers left. “Everyone target Alex,” Maggie said.

 

“I’ll break up with you,” Alex said flatly.

 

Maggie grinned. “Nah, Danvers, you love me too much.”

 

Alex scrunched up her nose. “Maybe a little.”

 

“Never have I ever drunkenly attempted come out to my mom during thanksgiving dinner,” James said.

 

Maggie’s jaw dropped. “You didn’t tell me that part! No wonder Kara took away your alcohol. How did that go over?”

 

“A temporal anomaly interrupted her,” Winn said.

 

“Are you being literal?” Lena asked, looking mighty curious.

 

“Yes. I am being literal. It was from-”

 

Kara shook her head, gesturing for him to end this line of conversation immediately.

 

“I’m- not really sure what it was from. But it definitely happened.”

 

“That could be a scientific breakthrough,” Lena said.

 

“Never have I ever backed someone against the wall and told them that I had six painful ways to make them talk with just my index finger,” Winn said, changing the subject.

 

“You did not,” Maggie gasped.

 

“You lose! You lose! You lose, Alex!” Kara said, bouncing up and down in her seat.

 

“Who was the victim?” James said, looking at Alex incredulously.

 

She pointed to Winn guiltily.

 

“You can get me to talk with your index finger anytime,” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear.

 

Kara took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was the only one who can hear them and that she shouldn’t give herself away over _this_. She scooted closer to Lena and wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist, much to Lena’s delight.

 

This time it was Alex’s turn to be flustered. “I suppose that’s over with now,” she said. “Are we going to- there are other games. Better games.”

 

“Games where you’ll win, you mean,” Winn said. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Let’s make hot chocolate!” Kara said. “I brought whipped cream, and little marshmallows, and rainbow sprinkles, and there are candy canes that’ll melt. Who’s in?”

 

“That sounds amazing,” Lena said. “I can’t recall the last time I had hot cocoa. Where is everything? I can help make it.”

 

“Who wants some?” Kara asked.

 

“Everyone,” Winn said firmly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kara got out 6 mugs and filled all with milk and chocolate syrup. She microwaved two at a time while Lena added the marshmallows, whipped cream and sprinkles.

 

“Um, I don’t want sprinkles,” Winn said quickly before Lena could give him some.

 

“You don’t want rainbow sprinkles?” Kara said, eyes wide with her hands frozen on the buttons of the microwave. “Who doesn’t want rainbow sprinkles?”

 

“I- nevermind, you’re right.”

 

Kara brought two mugs to Alex and Maggie on the couch, and Lena brought two to where James and Winn sat in their chairs.

 

“I was promised candy canes,” Alex said, taking a small sip.

 

Kara grabbed six candy canes and tossed them to the guests. “Unwrap them first,” she said.

 

“Kara, we’re all adults here,” Lena said. “I think we know to unwrap a candy cane.”

 

Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena, throwing the wrapper into the trash bin and stirring her drink with the candy.

 

“This is really good, thank you, Kara,” James said, scooping up a small amount of whipped cream and sprinkles with his candy cane and sucking it off the end. Kara couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” she said.

 

Winn seemed to quite enjoy the sprinkles, despite his protest.

 

“It tastes like mint!” Lena said with surprise after a minute.

 

“That would be the candy cane,” Kara said.

 

Lena smiled at Kara, her eyes warm. “I’ve never done this before.”

 

“It’s super great! You can stir in the mint flavor, you don’t even need extra syrup or anything.”

 

“Yeah. The candy canes,” Lena said, softly.

 

“Major heart eyes, nine o’clock,” Alex whispered to Maggie.

 

“I’m shocked they aren’t dating,” Maggie said.

 

“If everything goes to plan, they will be by the end of the night,” Alex said with a smirk. She was counting on the fact that Kara was too distracted by Lena to hear her. She was right.

 

They finished the hot chocolate and put the empty mugs on the counter.

 

“You’ve got a little-” Lena wiped a bit of whipped cream off Kara’s upper lip. “There you go.”

 

“Poor Lena,” Winn said, watching as Kara jerked back as if Lena had shocked her. He had failed to realize that whenever Kara was around Lena, her skin was buzzing like a live wire so yeah, any touch from _Lena friggin’ Luthor_ was bound to shock her.

 

Lena was second guessing herself. Was that a flinch because she had gone too far? It must have been, right? What girl as bright and lovely as Kara would be alright with the advances of a woman like herself? (the answer: all of them)

 

“Are you okay?” Kara said softly, noticing the shift in Lena’s demeanor.

 

“May I talk to you for a minute?” Lena said. “Alone?”

 

“Of course Lena, what is it?” Kara said. Lena opened the door to the bedroom and led her inside, leaving the door open just a crack.

 

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Lena began, biting her lip. “I don’t know if I’ve read the signs wrong, or if I’ve gone too far, and I don’t want to-”

 

Kara cut her off with a kiss. Lena melted into it, moving her hand to Kara’s face to touch her cheek. It was Kara who pulled away first. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I- you- I keep getting flustered, because you’re so much and I- how do I keep up with you?”

 

“Practice,” Lena said, her eyes gleaming as she leaned forward to capture Kara’s lips with her own.

 

Practice.

 

They’d be getting plenty of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by slogging through executive dysfunction and cancelling spending time with my significant other because I couldn't get out of bed until way past noon! Haha I love being mentally ill
> 
> also can i get rid of that second end note because that's really bugging me help


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-el shows up to be crushed. Kara comes out to everyone. More fluff. There may be some kissing involved. Then everything goes to h e c k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to be able to get this out today, especially considering how crappy the day's been going, but I did! So here you go! It's technically still Christmas where I am.
> 
> Beta'd by RadioactivePaws. you're great my guy

“Where’s Kara? I wanted to stop by to give her a gift,” Mon-el said, holding up a small box.

 

“I think I saw her go into the bathroom, I’m not sure,” James said. “Kara?” Despite the whole “super hearing” thing, she didn’t respond. He raised his voice. “Kara, Mon-el is here.”

 

“That’s funny, she’s been longer than usual,” Alex said.

 

“I’ll knock on the door,” James said. “We need to start opening presents soon.”

 

“Yeah. I wonder where everyone went all of a sudden,” Alex said.

 

James went to the bathroom door, followed closely by Mon-el. “Kara? Just so you know, Mon-el is here and we’re going to start opening presents in half an hour.”

 

“No, it’s me,” Winn said. They heard water running, and a minute later he stepped out. “I think I saw her go into the bedroom.”

 

They heard a muffled thud coming from the bedroom, and Winn pointed, pleased with himself. “Hey, Kara-” he said, pushing the door open slowly, and then froze.

 

Lena had Kara’s hands pinned up against the wall and was pressing gentle kisses to her neck. Kara gave a light gasp, her eyes squeezed closed. Her hips bucked against Lena as she tried to get their bodies closer.

 

“Uh-” it was James who said something first, already covering his eyes. Winn’s mouth was open slightly. Mon-el had dropped his present and was trying to look anywhere but at the two women.

 

Kara ripped her hands from where they were pinned, attempting to straighten out her clothes. It was too late. Her clothes were already gay as hell, and the collar of her sweater had lipstick stains on it. “Um.”

 

Lena stood upright, unconsciously taking a step in front of Kara.

 

“We were just looking for you,” Winn said, pointing back towards the living room. “I am so sorry, that was-” he trailed off, unable to find the right word.

 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Lena said haughtily, reaching back to hold Kara’s hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

 

“It’s okay,” James said, leaning down to pick up Mon-el’s present. “I’ll go put this under the tree.”

 

“No need,” Mon-el said, taking it from him. “It was a snowglobe. It’s broken now.”

 

Kara watched curiously as he turned and walked out. “Mon-el-”

 

“I’ll talk to him,” Winn promised, following him out.

 

Kara rubbed crimson lipstick off her lips. Lena sighed. “I’m going to use the bathroom,” she said, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek as she left.

 

“I-” Kara tried to get the words out. She did not succeed.

 

“I’m happy for you,” James said. “Really. You know we’re friends. I would support you no matter what.”

 

“It wasn’t fair to come out to you in that way. I should have- told you. Sooner. I should have told you sooner.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Kara. You didn’t have to tell me you were bi.”

 

“I’m- I’m not,” Kara said, taking a deep breath. “I’m a lesbian.”

 

James nodded slowly, smiling with a little bit of pride. “I’m glad you told me. You want to go open presents now?”

 

Kara let a genuine smile cross her face. “Yeah.”

 

Lena met them back in the living room. She had cleaned up her smudged lipstick and applied a fresh coat.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mon-el just left, I couldn’t-” Winn started to say.

 

“It’s okay,” Kara said. “It’s okay. And you were right! That one time. On the roof. I dunno if you forgot. Uh, I’m a lesbian!” She smiled at them. The smile lasted a minute too long. It was awkward.

 

“Congratulations!” Alex said, reaching out to give her a high five. “Danvers sisters strike again!”

 

“Wait, what about James?” Winn asked, a baffled expression on his face. “And that other random guy- uh- Cat’s son?”

 

“Compulsive heterosexuality is a bitch, huh,” Maggie said, giving her an unexpectedly warm smile.

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Alex said, taking a swig from the bottle next to her. Beer.

 

“Where did you get that!” Kara said, snatching it from her hand.

 

“Winn brought it. You do know I’m an adult, right, Kara?”

 

“You will not get drunk on Christmas Day.”

 

Lena, who had been hanging behind Kara, stepped forward to take the bottle from Kara and hand it back to Alex.

 

“Lena! You’re supposed to be on my side,” Kara whined when Alex gave her a smug look.

 

Lena smirked and leaned in until her mouth was practically touching Karas ear, then whispered, “What are you going to do, punish me?”

 

Kara blushed like a tomato, pulling away to sit right next to Alex on the couch. Lena followed her, the smile on her face practically predatory.

 

“You know,” Alex said, looking pointedly at the lipstick marks below Kara’s jaw, “you have a little something on your neck.”

 

“Time for presents!” Kara said loudly, rubbing at her neck and pulling a laughing Lena down beside her. James sat on a chair nearby.

 

“Who should receive the first gift?” Winn says, crouching by the pile of presents.

 

“Alex!” Lena said. “You deserve it, for playing matchmaker.”

 

Alex raised her eyebrows, her face cheerful. “That’s right, who’s your favorite sister, Kara?”

 

“You are,” Kara said with a laugh.

 

“To Alex, from Kara,” Winn said, placing the present on her lap.

 

“Is it a Christmas sweater again?”

 

“Just open it,” Kara said, nudging her.

 

Alex carefully untaped and unwrapped the gift, not ripping the paper at all. Then she lifted the sweater out of the box. “Really, Kara? Again?”

 

“Oh- come on, look at it,” Kara said.

 

At Kara’s prompting, Alex unfolded the sweater and looked at the design on the front. “She’s got you there, Danvers,” Maggie said.

 

It was a large black sweater with “don we now our gay apparel” written in block letters, surrounded by same-gender symbols linked together, all rainbow.

 

“Every Christmas. Every Christmas,” Alex said, but she couldn’t help the feeling of warmth that spread through her chest.

 

“There’s, uh- there’s something else,” Kara said, pointing to the box. “In the bottom.”

 

Alex took out a number of pride stickers. “Aw, they’re so-” she started laughing as she saw a rainbow Supergirl sticker. “That seems appropriate.”

 

“Is Supergirl gay?” Maggie asked.

 

Alex glanced at Kara. “Uhh, not that she's is out yet, but...” Maggie nodded with understanding. “Winn, you should open your gift from me next,” Alex said, her eyes glittering with something dangerous.

 

“O-kay,” he said, taking the present and ripping the paper off like a cat shredding a box. Alex winced at the noise. He stopped to stare at the present for a solid 10 seconds before saying, “Are you kidding me.”

 

James looked over Winn’s shoulder, then covered his face with his hands.

 

“You got me a shirt. A Guardian shirt.”

 

“They make that?” James asked.

 

“It took some digging. Turns out someone made some t-shirt designs, and I know how much you _love_ the Guardian,” Alex said.

 

“I better not have competition,” Kara threatened. Lena raised an eyebrow. “For- your- time. Affection. Your- nevermind.”

 

“Don’t worry, Kara, you’re still my favorite su- uh, person.”

 

Alex picked up her half-empty beer from where it sat on the coffee table and took a long drink.

 

James patted Winn on the back. “It’s alright, buddy.”

 

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Maggie said, trying to catch Alex’s eye. Alex looked away, eyes wide in gay panic.

 

Winn pulled the t-shirt over his head. “It’s a bit small,” he said, twisting his arms to demonstrate.

 

“I think it looks perfect on you,” James said, smirking.

 

“Shut up,” Winn said awkwardly. James laughed.

 

“How about a gift for little Danvers next?” Maggie said, angling her head at Kara.

 

“To Kara, from Lena,” Winn said, picking up a present with shiny green and red wrapping paper. “It even has a little heart!”

 

Kara beamed, taking the present and pulling off the tape keeping the wrapping on, revealing a shoebox. She looked up at Lena, who nodded in encouragement, then took off the lid.

 

Kara shrieked. At first Alex was worried, and then Kara started bouncing and flapping her hands so hard her thumbs hit her fingers. “Lena! Lena Lena Lena Lena Lena!”

 

Lena’s face broke into the most genuine smile that any of them had ever seen.

 

Alex took the box from Kara and looked in the bottom. Two tickets to comicon. She looked back up. Kara was now enthusiastically making out with Lena.

 

Alex sighed and drank more beer.

 

“You could totally pull off a Supergirl cosplay,” Lena said as Kara stopped kissing her for a moment.

 

Alex choked, liquid dripping slightly from her bottom lip..

 

Maggie looked at her, concerned. “You okay, babe? You can cough if you need to.”

 

“No, I got it,” she said, waving her hand.

 

Kara moved to sit in Lena’s lap, tucking her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. Lena’s hands wandered up and down Kara’s back, savoring the feeling of being so close to another human being.

 

It was just as Winn handed James a present that the long windows behind the couch shattered inward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I wonder what's happening!! Just kidding I know exactly what's happening, I'm the author
> 
> Ok so. Next chapter should come tomorrow, which will be the conclusion to the Christmas story, and then I think I'm going to do a little epilogue type thing for New Years. I hope all of you had a better Christmas than I did :) Please leave comments if you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 men try and ruin their christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by RadioactivePaws. you're a lifesaver! especially considering I don't have the energy to read over my own work critically rn

Glass sprayed across the floor and Kara’s glasses were off her face in a second, eyes scanning for the threat. She watched as three men in full tactical gear jumped through the window, holding machine guns, while three more kicked in the door.

 

There was a moment of silence when everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out who these people were here for, and if they were prepared for two cops and Supergirl.

 

“Give up Lena Luthor and we will let you leave in peace,” one man said, his voice filtered through a voice modulator.

 

Alex reached into the drawer next to her to press the panic button the DEO had given her. The guns were trained on her, but no one fired as she pulled back and put her hands in the air. _Let’s hope the DEO isn't too distracted by the holidays,_ she thought.

 

“All of you, up against the wall. Miss Luthor, please step away from your friends.”

 

Kara helped Lena to her feet, then moved to shield her with her own body. “You’re not getting her,” she said firmly.

 

Had Kara not had super hearing, she would have missed the way Lena said her name- gently. Lovingly. Reverently.

 

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in the matter. Up against the wall or I shoot.”

 

“Kara, please,” Lena said, reaching forward to grab at Kara’s hand. “Don’t put yourself in danger for my sake.”

 

Kara glared defiantly at the intruders, not stepping down despite the guns. “So shoot. You’re not getting her.”

 

Lena actually screamed as the man open fired, her hands flying to cover her mouth. Kara’s eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape as she stumbled backward. Lena felt tears pool in her eyes. “Kara-”

 

“Golly, I liked this sweater,” Kara mumbled, brushing herself off. “I can’t believe he just ruined my favorite Christmas sweater.”

 

“Oh, thank god,” she said, tears running freely down her face. Her lower lip wobbled and she pressed her fist into her mouth. She had guessed that Kara was Supergirl, but in the heat of the moment- how could she _know_?

 

Kara grabbed the gun from the man who had just shot her and knocked him over the head with it, then speedily disarmed and knocked out the rest of the shocked forces.

 

“So,” Maggie said, a little shocked laugh slipping out. “Kara is Supergirl.”

 

“Yeah,” James, Winn and Alex said in unison.

 

“I feel like an idiot,” Maggie said. “Her disguise was a pair of glasses and cardigans.”

 

“Hey, they’re pretty nice cardigans,” Alex said with a slight smirk.

 

Kara was standing over the semi-conscious bodies of the men who had came to kidnap Lena, her hands on her hips. She was frozen, staring into space.

 

“Kara, are you alright?”

 

The voice grounded her somewhat, and reality started to move back into place. Lena. Lena was talking to her. “Today actually happened, right?” Kara said, the space between her eyebrows scrunching up adorably.

 

“Yes,” Lena said, offering her hand for Kara to hold. Kara squeezed it.

 

“I wasn’t dreaming? I’m not still dreaming? Any chance you can clear it up for me?” Kara said, still feeling as if she were floating.

 

She was not actually floating.

 

Lena took a step closer to her, then took Kara’s cheek in her palm. Her thumb stroked down the soft skin. Kara relaxed visibly, resting her own hand on Lena’s wrist. “May I kiss you?” Kara asked.

 

Lena nodded, closing the gap between them. Lena’s lips against hers were gentle, undemanding. And it was nice, of course, but they were dreamily soft, keyword _dreamily_ , and Kara just wasn’t sure this actually was real. So she moved one of her hands to the back of Lena’s head, pulling them closer, and with the other hand she stroked Lena’s inner wrist with her thumb.

 

Lena let out a shaky gasp, pulling away half an inch, and Kara let a cocky smile spread across her face. Kara could feel Lena’s heartbeat through her wrist, and felt it race when she pressed her lips to the skin there.

 

She liked having this kind of power.

 

A DEO agent stepped through the door, stopping at the sight. “We’ll just… take these men off your hands. Agent Danvers.”

 

Alex nodded, and the rest of the crew lent a hand helping to clean up the mess.

 

Lena guided Kara back to the couch, still holding her hand. As soon as they were steady on the couch, Kara threw her arms around Lena. The feel of the warm body pressed against her, and the way Lena’s heart raced in time with hers- it was like coming home. “I think I kinda love you.” 

 

Lena was speechless for a moment while she tried to remember how her body worked. Then she settled her hands on Kara’s waist and let out a breath. “I think I kinda love you too, Kara.”

 

Once the DEO agents had gone, the six people were allowed to take a deep breath. “I’m going to need someone to stay with until my windows are fixed,” Alex said, grabbing some blankets so everyone wouldn’t freeze.

 

“You can stay with me,” Maggie said.

 

“Yeah, that’s- that would be good,” Alex said, nodding enthusiastically.

 

Maggie’s cheeks dimpled as she smiled.

 

“I feel like a fifth wheel,” Winn said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“We can be fifth wheels together,” James said.

 

“I don’t think that came out right,” Winn said.

 

“I think it did.”

 

Kara went to place logs in the fireplace, stacking them in a way that would create a pocket of heat, then used her heat vision to start the fire. Lena clapped politely, then put her arms around Kara’s waist and buried her face in her hair.

 

“I can’t believe I was worried about them,” Alex said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s temple. “You know- it may have been a complete disaster, but it worked out pretty well, actually.”

 

“You’re such a child,” Maggie said, shaking her head.

 

“You love it though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to get out than I thought it would. So there it is! This might be the end of the fic, although there's still a chance I'll write that last chapter. Happy New Year everybody! Here's hoping 2017 treats us more kindly than 2016 did. 
> 
> my tumblr is @myfandomsmademegay if you want to come say hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is just the gang playing never have I ever for the entire chapter lmao. Comments are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
